globewikiafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Emigrant
Emigrant, Emigranten, Emigration - Diese Liste nennt prominente deutschsprachige Persönlichkeiten, die das Deutsche Reich unter der NS-Diktatur, 1933 bis 1945, in der Zeit der nationalsozialistischen Herrschaft, verlassen haben. Dazu gehören auch Personen * aus dem Saarland nach dem 1. März 1935, * aus Österreich nach dem Annektion, dem „Anschluss“ am 12. März 1938 oder * aus dem so genannten Protektorat Böhmen und Mähren nach dem 15. März 1939. In Unterabschnitten werden auch Personen aufgeführt, die bereits vor der nationalsozialistischen Machtergreifung aus diesen Gebieten auswanderten, danach jedoch wegen politischer Gegnerschaft oder rassistischer Verfolgung nicht zurückkehren konnten oder wollten. * Vgl. Museum des Exils, Berlin Literatur und Publizistik *Walter Abish *Bruno Adler *Jenny Aloni *Jean Améry *Ernst Angel *Erich Arendt *Elisabeth Augustin *Rose Ausländer *Susanne Bach *Günther Ballhausen *Kurt Barthel *Vicki Baum *Johannes R. Becher *Lilly Becher *Ulrich Becher *Schalom Ben-Chorin *Heinz Berggruen Journalist, Kunstsammler; Dänemark, USA *Richard Arnold Bermann; USA *Georg Bernhard *Bertolt Brecht *Willi Bredel *Jurij Brězan, sorbischer Schriftsteller *Hermann Broch *Max Brod; Palästina *Ferdinand Bruckner *Hermann Budzislawski, Journalist; Schweiz, Tschechoslowakei, USA *Elias Canetti *Veza Canetti *Herbert Caro *Bruno Cassirer, Verleger; Großbritannien *Elisabeth Castonier *Eduard Claudius *Alfred Döblin *Hilde Domin *Albert Drach *Albert Ehrenstein *Fritz Erpenbeck *Ernst Feder *Hans Feld *Arthur Feldmann *Elisabeth Freundlich *Lion Feuchtwanger *Hans Flesch-Brunningen *Bruno Frank *Leonhard Frank *Alexander Moritz Frey *Erich Fried *Salomo Friedlaender *Curt Geyer, Journalist; Tschechoslowakei, Frankreich, Großbritannien *Anna Gmeyner *Georges-Arthur Goldschmidt *Moritz Goldstein *Oskar Maria Graf *Alfred Grosser *Willy Haas; Indien *Sebastian Haffner *Michael Hamburger; mit den Eltern 1933 nach London *Henriette Hardenberg *Walter Hasenclever *Paul Hatvani Österreicher; Australien *Alice Herdan-Zuckmayer *Stephan Hermlin *Max Herrmann-Neiße *Wieland Herzfelde, Verleger; Großbritannien, USA *Franz Hessel *Stefan Heym *Kurt Hiller *Edgar Hilsenrath *Fritz Hochwälder, österreichischer Dramatiker; floh 1938 in die Schweiz *Ödön von Horváth *Richard Hülsenbeck *Walter Huder *Heinrich Eduard Jacob *Walter Janka, Verleger; Spanien, Frankreich, Mexiko * Hanns-Erich Kaminski *H. W. Katz *Richard Katz *Alfred Kerr *Harry Graf Kessler *Hermann Kesten *Irmgard Keun *Egon Erwin Kisch, Frankreich, Australien, Spanien, USA, Mexiko *Annette Kolb *Siegfried Kracauer *Werner Kraft *Anton Kuh *Hans Lachmann-Mosse, Verleger; Frankreich, USA *Lola Landau *Else Lasker-Schüler, Palästina *Maria Lazar, Journalistin und Schriftstellerin, ging 1933 nach Dänemark, 1939 floh sie nach Schweden. *Otto Lehmann-Rußbüldt, pazifistischer Publizist, Mitbegründer des Bund Neues Vaterland (BNV) und Geschäftsführer der Deutschen Liga für Menschenrechte (DLM); 1933 aus Berlin über die Niederlande nach Großbritannien geflohen *Maria Leitner *Alexander Lessin *Rudolf Leonhard *Karl Lieblich *Jakov Lind *Erwin Loewenson; Palästina *Hubertus Prinz zu Löwenstein-Wertheim-Freudenberg *Ernst Loewy; Palästina *Emil Ludwig *Otto Mainzer; Prometheus *Erika Mann *Heinrich Mann *Klaus Mann *Thomas Mann und seine Ehefrau Katia Mann *Leopold Marx; Palästina *Walter Mehring *Konrad Merz *Soma Morgenstern *Frederic Morton geb. 1924 in Wien als Fritz Mandelbaum *Friedrich Muckermann *Kurt Münzer *Robert Musil *Dinah Nelken, Schriftstellerin, Drehbuchautorin; Österreich, Kroatien, Italien *Robert Neumann *Ernst Erich Noth *Balder Olden *Rudolf Olden *Karl Otten *Pem, Journalist, Schriftsteller; Österreich, Großbritannien *Leo Perutz *Jan Petersen *Kurt Pinthus *Theodor Plievier *Alfred Polgar *Gustav Regler *Bernhard Reichenbach, politischer Journalist; Großbritannien *Erich Maria Remarque *Ludwig Renn *Curt Riess *Heinrich Maria Ledig-Rowohlt, Verleger; Brasilien *Joseph Roth *Hilde Rubinstein *Tuvia Rübner *Alice Rühle-Gerstel *Otto Rühle *Nelly Sachs *Albrecht Schaeffer *Hans Sahl *René Schickele *Gershom Scholem *Alice Schwarz-Gardos *Anna Sebastian *Anna Seghers *Oskar Seidlin *Otto Soyka *Wilhelm Speyer, Schriftsteller; Österreich, Frankreich, USA *Hilde Spiel *Helmut von den Steinen *Justin Steinfeld *Margarete Susman, Journalistin, Dichterin; Schweiz *Max Tau *Albert Vigoleis Thelen *Ernst Toller *Friedrich Torberg *B. Traven *Georg Stefan Troller *Kurt Tucholsky, lebte seit 1924 bereits überwiegend im Ausland *Bodo Uhse *Fritz von Unruh *Käthe Vordtriede, Journalistin; Schweiz und USA *Herwarth Walden *Ernst Waldinger *Erich Weinert *Franz Carl Weiskopf und Grete Weiskopf *Ernst Weiß *Helmut Weiß *Peter Weiss *Felix Weltsch; Palästina *Robert Weltsch; Palästina *Franz Werfel *Elie Wiesel *Christa Winsloe *Friedrich Wolf *Theodor Wolff *Karl Wolfskehl *Paul Zech *Max Zimmering *Hedda Zinner *Paul Zsolnay, Verleger *Carl Zuckmayer *Arnold Zweig *Stefan Zweig Theater *Leon Askin, Schauspieler *Albert Bassermann, Schauspieler *Else Bassermann-Schiff, Schauspielerin, Ehefrau von Albert Bassermann *Minnie Maria Dronke, Schauspielerin, England, Neuseeland *Kurt Gerron, Schauspieler, Sänger und Regisseur *Erwin Geschonneck, Schauspieler *Adrienne Gessner, Schauspielerin *Therese Giehse, Schauspielerin *John Gottowt, Regisseur, Darsteller *Alexander Granach, Schauspieler *Gad Granach, geb. Gerhard G., Sohn von Alexander Granach *Ernst Haeusserman, Schauspieler, später Burgtheaterdirektor *Wolfgang Heinz, Schauspieler, Regisseur, später Direktor des Deutschen Theaters Berlin *Fritz Heller, Komiker *Gerhard Hinze, Schauspieler, arbeitete in England unter dem Namen Gerard Heinz *Fritz Hirsch, Schauspieler, Regisseur; Niederlande *P. Walter Jacob, Schauspieler, Dramaturg, Intendant, Schriftsteller *Leopold Jessner, Regisseur *Leopold Lindtberg, Regisseur, später Intendant des Zürcher Schauspielhauses *Lotte Lenya, Schauspielerin und Sängerin *Ernst Lothar, Regisseur und Autor *Eleonora von Mendelssohn, Schauspielerin *Francesco von Mendelssohn, Regisseur *Alexander Moissi, Schauspieler *Lilli Palmer, Schauspielerin *Erwin Piscator, Regisseur – ging 1931 in die Sowjetunion *Luise Rainer, Schauspielerin *Max Reinhardt, Regisseur, Intendant *Leo Reuss, Schauspieler und Regisseur *Heinrich Schnitzler, Regisseur und Schauspieler, Sohn von Arthur Schnitzler *Helene Thimig, Schauspielerin, Ehefrau von Max Reinhardt *Else Wohlgemuth, Schauspielerin *Gerry Wolff, Schauspieler *Carl Zuckmayer, Dramatiker, Autor, Publizist Film Emigration vor Beginn der NS-Herrschaft Für eine Reihe von Personen, die insbesondere Deutschland oder Österreich aus verschiedenen – häufig nicht politischen – Gründen bereits vor der NS-Zeit verlassen hatten, wurde die neue Heimat aufgrund ihrer Gegnerschaft zum Nationalsozialismus nachträglich zum Exil. Eines der bekanntesten Beispiele dafür ist Marlene Dietrich. *Joseph Schildkraut, österreichischer Darsteller – ging zu Beginn des 20. Jahrhunderts in die USA *Wilhelm Dieterle alias William Dieterle, Regisseur - ging 1930 in die USA *Marlene Dietrich, Darstellerin – ging 1930 in die USA *Karl Freund, Kameramann – ging 1929 in die USA *Hedy Lamarr, österreichische Darstellerin – ging 1937 über Paris und London in die USA *Franz Lederer, österreichischer Darsteller – ging 1932 in die USA *Paul Leni, Regisseur, Szenograf – ging 1926 in die USA *Ernst Lubitsch, Regisseur – ging 1922 in die USA *Carl Mayer, österreichischer Drehbuchautor – ging 1932 über Frankreich nach England (1935) *Lothar Mendes, Regisseur – ging 1926 in die USA *Sig Ruman, Schauspieler – ging 1928 in die USA *Greta Keller, österreichische Sängerin - ging 1928 in die USA * Lasar Segall, deutscher Maler - ging 1924 nach Brasilien Emigration aus dem NS-Herrschaftsbereich Mehr als 1.500 in der Filmindustrie Tätige haben Deutschland nach der Regierungsübernahme durch die NSDAP verlassen. Viele österreichische Filmschaffende waren vor 1933 in Deutschland tätig oder auch wohnhaft. Zudem wurden in Österreich, wohin viele von dort stammende Filmschaffende 1933 zurückgekehrt waren, aufgrund starken Drucks aus Deutschland (siehe Geschichte des frühen österreichischen Tonfilms) Juden bereits 1936 (Abkommen vom 20. April) von der Arbeit in der Filmwirtschaft ausgeschlossen. Auch diese zählen zu den Emigranten des Nationalsozialismus. *Ernst Angel, österreichischer Regisseur – ging 1939 nach England, dann in die USA *Siegfried Arno, Darsteller – ging 1933 über die Niederlande, Schweiz, Italien, Spanien und Portugal in die USA *Leon Askin österreichischer Schauspieler, Regisseur, Schauspiellehrer, Produzent, Drehbuchautor, wandert 1940 nach sechsmonatiger Internierung in Frankreich in die USA aus, kehrt 1994 nach Wien zurück *Johannes Ilmari Auerbach, deutscher Bildhauer, Maler und Autor - ging 1936 nach England *Felix Basch, österreichischer Regisseur und Darsteller – ging 1933 in die USA *Hans Behrendt, Autor, Regisseur und Darsteller – ging 1933 nach Spanien *Artur Berger, österreichischer Filmarchitekt – floh 1936 nach Moskau *Elisabeth Bergner, österreichische Darstellerin – ging 1933 über England in die USA (1940) *Curtis Bernhardt, Regisseur – ging 1933 in die USA *Curt Bois, Darsteller – ging 1933 über Prag und Paris in die USA *Felix Bressart, Darsteller – ging 1933 über die Schweiz, Österreich, Paris in die USA (1938) *Erik Charell, Produzent – ging 1936 in die USA *Paul Czinner, Regisseur – ging 1933 über England in die USA (1940) *Ernst Deutsch, österreichischer Regisseur – ging 1938 in die USA *Alfred Deutsch-German, österreichischer Regisseur – floh 1938 nach Frankreich *Slatan Dudow, Regisseur – ging 1933 nach Frankreich *Ewald André Dupont, Regisseur – ging 1933 über England in die USA *Tilla Durieux, Schauspielerin – ging 1933 über Österreich nach Jugoslawien *Hans Feld, Filmkritiker – ging 1933 nach Prag, 1935 nach London *Jakob Fleck, österreichischer Regisseur – 1933 Rückkehr nach Österreich, nach Internierung in Dachau 1938, 1940 Emigration nach China *Luise Fleck, österreichische Regisseurin – 1933 Rückkehr nach Österreich, 1940 Emigration nach China *Curt Goetz, Regisseur, Darsteller und Bühnenautor – ging ca. 1939 in die USA *John Gottowt, Regisseur, Darsteller – ging nach 1933 über Dänemark nach Krakau *Lilian Harvey, Darstellerin – ging ca. 1939 über Frankreich in die USA (1941) *Oskar Homolka, Darsteller – ging 1934 über England in die USA *Oskar Karlweis, österreichischer Darsteller – ging 1938 über die Schweiz, Paris, Spanien und Portugal in die USA *Leopoldine Konstantin, österreichische Schauspielerin – ging in die USA (1938) *Fritz Kortner, österreichischer Regisseur – ging 1933 über die Tschechoslowakei, Wien und Paris nach England *Herman Kosterlitz alias Henry Koster, Regisseur – ging 1936 in die USA *Robert Land, österreichischer Regisseur – floh 1933 nach Tschechien *Fritz Lang, Regisseur – ging 1934 über Frankreich in die USA *Robert Liebmann, Drehbuchautor, ging 1933 nach Paris, später in die USA, dann wieder nach Frankreich *Albert Lieven, Darsteller – ging 1936 mit seiner jüdischen Frau Tatjana zunächst nach Frankreich, später von dort aus nach England. *Leopold Lindtberg, Regisseur – ging 1933 über Paris, Warschau und Tel Aviv in die Schweiz *Peter Lorre, Darsteller – ging 1933 über Paris in die USA (1935) *Valérie von Martens, Darstellerin – ging ca. 1939 in die USA *Joe May, Regisseur – ging 1933 in die USA *Mia May, Darstellerin – ging 1933 in die USA *Heinrich Nebenzahl, Produzent – ging 1933 nach Paris *Seymour Nebenzahl, Produzent – ging 1933 nach Paris, 1938 in die USA *Max Neufeld, österreichischer Regisseur – kehrte 1933 nach Österreich zurück, floh 1938 nach Italien, 1941 nach Spanien *Asta Nielsen, Darstellerin – kehrte 1935 nach Dänemark zurück *Max Nosseck, Darsteller, Regisseur – ging 1933 über Spanien in die USA (1940) *Max Ophüls, Regisseur – ging 1935 über Frankreich in die USA (1942) *Richard Oswald, Regisseur – ging 1933 über Österreich, Frankreich, Holland und England in die USA (1938) *Lilli Palmer, Darstellerin – ging 1937 über Paris und London in die USA, kehrte 1954 nach Deutschland zurück, spielte aber weiterhin in internationalen Produktionen mit *Julius Pinschewer, Produzent – ging 1933 über England und Holland in die Schweiz *Franz Planer, österreichischer Kameramann – kehrte 1933 nach Österreich zurück, ging 1937 in die USA *Erich Pommes, Produzent – ging 1933 über Paris in die USA *Otto Preminger, Regisseur – ging 1935 in die USA *Arnold Pressburger, Produzent – ging ca. 1935/37 über Frankreich in die USA (1941) *Gregor Rabinowitsch, Produzent – ging ca. 1935/37 nach Frankreich *Luise Rainer, Darstellerin – ging nach 1933 in die USA *Walter Reisch, österreichischer Regisseur und Drehbuchautor – kehrte 1933 nach Österreich zurück, ging 1937 in die USA *Leontine Sagan, Regisseurin – ging 1929 nach Afrika *Reinhold Schünzel, Regisseur, Darsteller – ging 1937 in die USA *Detlef Sierck alias Douglas Sirk, Regisseur – ging 1937 über Frankreich und die Niederlande in die USA *Robert Siodmak, Regisseur – ging 1934 über Frankreich in die USA *Franz Spencer, eigentlich Franz Schulz, Drehbuchautor, 1933 in die USA *Szöke Szakall, Darsteller – ging 1937 in die USA *Wilhelm Thiele alias William Thiele, Regisseur - ging 1933 über England und Österreich in die USA (1935) *Rosa Valetti, Darstellerin – ging 1933 über Wien und Prag nach Palästina (1936) *Hermann Vallentin, Darsteller – ging nach 1933 nach Palästina *Conrad Veidt, Darsteller, England *Otto Wallburg, Darsteller, Frankreich, Amsterdam *Gustav von Wangenheim, Darsteller, Regisseur – ging nach 1933 in die Sowjetunion *Robert Wiene, Regisseur – ging 1934 über Budapest und London nach Paris *Billy Wilder, österreichischer Regisseur – ging 1933 nach Paris, 1934 in die USA * Karl Wolffsohn, Verleger, Kino- und Theaterpionier - 1939 nach Palästina *Adolf Wohlbrück, Darsteller – ging 1936 über Frankreich und die USA nach England *Friedrich Zelnik, Regisseur und Darsteller – ging 1933 nach England Musik siehe auch Liste der vom NS-Regime verfolgten Komponisten *Paul Abraham, Komponist *Karl Adler, Musikwissenschaftler *Gitta Alpár, Sängerin, Schauspielerin *Leo Ascher, Komponist *Andre Asriel, Komponist *Kurt Blaukopf, Begründer der Musiksoziologie *Adolf Busch, Violinist *Ernst Busch, Sänger und Schauspieler *Fritz Busch, Dirigent *Friedrich Buxbaum, Cellist *Paul Dessau, Komponist, Dirigent *Marta Eggerth, Sängerin, Schauspielerin *Hanns Eisler, Komponist *Emanuel Feuermann, Cellist *Lukas Foss, Komponist (Paris, USA) *Werner Wolf Glaser, Komponist *Berthold Goldschmidt, Komponist *Hermann Grab, Pianist *Paul Hindemith, Komponist *Friedrich Hollaender, Komponist und Kabarettist *Elsa Jülich, Sängerin (Palästina) *Jan Kiepura, Sänger, Schauspieler *Erich Kleiber, Dirigent *Otto Klemperer, Dirigent *Erich Wolfgang Korngold, Komponist *Georg Kreisler, Komponist, Sänger, Pianist, Schriftsteller und Kabarettist *Ernst Krenek, Komponist *Anita Lasker-Wallfisch, Cellistin *Lotte Lehmann, Sängerin *Erich Leinsdorf, Dirigent *Hermann Leopoldi, Komponist, Kabarettist, Komiker *Wolfgang Lesser, Komponist *Emanuel List, Sänger *Alma Mahler-Werfel, Komponistin *Fritz Mahler, Dirigent und Komponist *Ernst Hermann Meyer, Komponist und Musikwissenschaftler *Paul O’Montis, Sänger, Parodist und Kabarettist *Karol Rathaus, Komponist *Alma Rosé, Violinistin *Arnold Rosé, Violinist und Musiklehrer *Eddie Rosner, Jazz-Kornettist *Max Rostal, Violinist *Joseph Schmidt, Sänger *Ernst Schön, Sänger *Arnold Schönberg, Komponist *Friedrich Schorr, Sänger *William Steinberg, Dirigent *Robert Stolz, Komponist *Josef Tal, Komponist, Hochschullehrer *Richard Tauber, Sänger *Ernst Toch, Komponist *Maria Augusta Trapp, Chorleiterin (Populärmusik) *Ernst Viebig, Komponist *Bruno Walter, Dirigent *Karl Weigl, Komponist *Kurt Weill, Komponist *Erich Zeisl, Komponist *Alexander von Zemlinsky, Komponist und Dirigent Bildende Kunst und Architektur *Josef Albers, Maler *Gerd Arntz, Grafiker; Niederlande *Herbert Bayer (Künstler), Fotograf *Max Beckmann, Maler; Niederlande, USA (New York) *Fritz Behrendt, Architekt; Argentinien *Rudolf Belling, Bildhauer, Türkei *Hans Bellmer, Künstler, Autor *Martha Bernstein, Malerin *David Ludwig Bloch, Maler, Grafiker *Heinrich Campendonk, Maler *Max Cetto, Architekt *Heinrich Maria Davringhausen, Maler *B. F. Dolbin, Grafiker *Alfred Eisenstaedt, Fotograf *Jimmy Ernst, Maler *Max Ernst, Maler, Bildhauer *Lyonel Feininger, Maler, Karikaturist *Josef Frank, Architekt, Designer; Schweden * Rudolf Fränkel, Architekt und Hochschullehrer *Gisèle Freund, Fotografin *Otto Freundlich, Maler, Bildhauer; Frankreich *Marguerite Friedlaender, Keramikerin *Ernst Fuhrmann (Künstler), Verleger, Autor, Fotograf *Walter Gropius, Architekt *George Grosz, Maler, Grafiker, Karikaturist; USA *John Gutmann, Fotograf *Hermann Izaak Haber, Karikaturist; Amsterdam *Raoul Hausmann, Maler, Schriftsteller *John Heartfield, Maler, Grafiker *Werner Hegemann, Stadtplaner, Architekturkritiker; USA *Eva Herrmann, Malerin, Illustratorin, Grafikerin *Roland Hettner, Maler; Italien * Max Hoff, Illustrator; Österreich, Deutschland nach 1945 *Clemens Holzmeister, Architekt; Türkei bis 1954 *Eric Isenburger, Maler; Frankreich, dann USA *Paul Klee, Maler *Oskar Kokoschka, Maler *Ferdinand Kramer, Architekt, Designer; USA * Walter Lewy, Maler; Brasilien *Anna Mahler, Bildhauerin *Ludwig Meidner, Maler *Erich Mendelsohn, Architekt *Ludwig Mies van der Rohe, Architekt *László Moholy-Nagy, Maler, Designer, Fotograf *Clément Moreau, Grafiker *Otto Nebel, Maler, Dichter, Schauspieler; Schweiz *Felix Nussbaum, Maler *Max Oppenheimer, Maler *Walter Peterhans, Fotograf *Waldemar Raemisch, Bildhauer *Hans Richter, Maler, Grafiker *Greta Saur (Sauer), Malerin; Frankreich *Kurt Schwitters, Maler, Grafiker, Dichter; Norwegen, Großbritannien *Harry Seidler, Architekt, Australien *Naum Slutzky, Designer, Bauhausmeister; Großbritannien *Bruno Taut, Architekt, Türkei *Fred Uhlman, Maler, Schriftsteller, Rechtsanwalt; Frankreich, Spanien, Großbritannien *Konrad Wachsmann, Architekt *Martin Wagner (Architekt), zeitweise Türkei (ab 1935), später USA * Alma Wittlin, Kunsthistorikerin; Großbritannien, dann USA *Franz Willi Wendt, Maler; Frankreich *Berthold Wolpe, Typograf; Großbritannien Politik (Parteimitgliedschaft zur Zeit der Exilierung) * Wilhelm Abegg (1876–1951), DDP, Staatssekretär im Preußischen Innenministerium (1926 bis 1932) * Alexander Abusch (1902–1982), KPD, Chefredakteur der Roten Fahne * Anton Ackermann (1905–1973), KPD * Martha Arendsee (1885–1953), KPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1924–1930) * Walter Auerbach (1905–1975), SPD, Mitarbeiter im Gesamtverband der Arbeitnehmer der öffentlichen Betriebe und des Personen- und Warenverkehrs (1930–1933) * Siegfried Aufhäuser (1884–1969), SPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1921–1933) * Fritz Baade (1893–1974), SPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1930–1933) * Otto Bauer (1881–1938), SDAP, stellvertretender Parteivorsitzender in Österreich (1918–1934) * Franziska Bennemann, SPD, Internationaler Sozialistischer Kampfbund (ISK) * Otto Bennemann, SPD, ISK * Paul Bertz (1886–1950), KPD, Mitglied des Reichstags (1924–1930), Mitglied des Reichkomitees der Revolutionären Gewerkschaftsopposition (RGO) * Willy Brandt (1913–1992), SAPD * Max Brauer (1887–1973), SPD, Oberbürgermeister von Altona * Otto Braun (1872–1955), SPD, Preußischer Ministerpräsident (1920 bis 1921, 1921 bis 1925 und 1925 bis 1932) * Oskar Cohn (1869–1934), SPD; 1912–1918 Mitglied des Reichstages, 1919/20 Weimarer Nationalversammlung, 1919–1924 Landtagsabgeordneter in Preußen * Fritz Eberhard, SPD, ISK * Willi Eichler, SPD, ISK * Ruth Fischer (1895–1961), ehemals KPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1924 bis 1928) * Wilhelm Florin (1894–1944), KPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1924–1933) * Ludwig Gehm, SPD, ISK * Peter Gingold (1916–2006), Kommunistischer Jugendverband Deutschlands * Albert Grzesinski (1879–1947), SPD, Preußischer Innenminister und Polizeipräsident von Berlin * Kurt Hager (1912–1998), KPD * Richard Hansen (1887−1976), SPD, Mitglied im Provinziallandtag (1925−1933) und Mitglied im Preußischen Staatsrat (1930−1933) * Werner Hansen (1905–1972), SPD, seit 1926 ISK * Paul Hertz (1888–1961), SPD, Mitglied des Reichstags (1920 bis 1933) * Rudolf Hilferding (1877–1941), SPD, Reichsfinanzminister (1923 und 1928 bis 1929), Mitglied des Reichstages (1924 bis 1933) * Hellmut Kalbitzer, SPD, ISK * Karl Kautsky (1854–1938), SPD, Mitautor des Heidelberger Programms * Bruno Kreisky (1911–1990), RSÖ * Heinz Kühn (1912–1992), SPD * Ernst Langguth (1908–1983) KPD, letzter Org.-Leiter KPD Berlin-Nordring * Hans Lehnert, ISK * Artur Levi, ISK, Labor Party * Theodor Liebknecht (1870–1948), SAPD, letzter Vorsitzender der USPD (1924 bis 1931) * Hubertus Prinz zu Löwenstein-Wertheim-Freudenberg (1906–1984), Zentrum, Mitbegründer der Jugendorganisation des Reichsbanners Schwarz-Rot Gold * Hans Mahle (1911–1999), KPD, Erster Sekretär der Pionierleitung in Deutschland * Karl Maron (1903–1975), KPD, seit 1931 Mitglied der Reichsleitung der Kampfgemeinschaft für Rote Sporteinheit und seit 1932 Vorsitzender des Arbeitersportvereins „Fichte“. * Hermann Matern (1893–1971), KPD, Mitglied des preußischen Landtags (1932–1933), Politleiter des Bezirkes Ostpreußen *Hilde Meisel, SPD, ISK * Paul Merker (1894–1969), KPD, Mitglied der KPD-Landesleitung Berlin, Mitglied des Reichkomitees der Revolutionären Gewerkschaftsopposition (RGO) * Willi Münzenberg (1889–1940), KPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1924 bis 1930) * Erich Ollenhauer (1901–1963), SPD, Mitglied des SPD-Parteivorstandes * Waldemar Ossowski (1880−1959), SPD, Mitglied des Preußischen Staatsrates, Polizeipräsident in Oppeln (1929 bis 1933) * Ludwig Quidde (1858–1941), RDP, Friedensnobelpreisträger von 1927 * Wilhelm Pieck (1876–1960), KPD, Vorsitzender der Roten Hilfe *Nora Platiel (1896–1979), SPD, ISK * Kurt Rosenfeld, (1877–1943), SAPD, Reichstagsabgeordneter und Co-Vorsitzender * Ernst Reuter (1889–1953), SPD, Oberbürgermeister von Magdeburg (1931 bis 1933) * August Siemsen (1884–1958), SAPD, Reichstagsabgeordneter (1930–1933) * Hugo Simon (1880–1950), ehemals USPD, Preußischer Volksbeauftragter für Finanzen (1918 bis 1919) * Wilhelm Sollmann (1881–1951), SPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1920–1933), Reichsminister des Inneren (1923) * Friedrich Stampfer (1874–1957), SPD, Chefredakteur des Vorwärts, Mitglied des Reichstages (1920 bis 1933) * Gustav Stolper (1888–1947), DDP und Deutsche Staatspartei * Otto Strasser (1897–1974), ehemals NSDAP * Walter Ulbricht (1893–1973), KPD, Mitglied des ZK der KPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1928 bis 1933) * Friedrich Wilhelm Wagner (1894–1971), SPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1930 bis 1933) * Jacob Walcher (1887–1970), SAPD, Mitglied des Parteivorstandes * Herbert Wehner (1906–1990), KPD, Mitglied des ZK der KPD * Otto Wels (1873–1939), SPD, Parteivorsitzender der SPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1920 bis 1933) * Joseph Wirth (1879–1956), Zentrum, Reichskanzler (1921 bis 1922), Mitglied des Reichstages (1920 bis 1933) * Clara Zetkin (1857–1933), KPD, Mitglied des Reichstages (1920 bis 1933) Wissenschaft Mathematiker * Emil Artin, Mathematiker; USA * Paul Bernays, Mathematiker und Logiker, Schweiz * Felix Bernstein, Mathematiker; USA * Alfred Theodor Brauer, Mathematiker; USA * Richard Brauer, Mathematiker; Kanada, USA * Richard Courant, Mathematiker; USA * Max Dehn, Mathematiker; USA * Paul Erdős, Mathematiker; Großbritannien, USA, Israel * Adolf Abraham Halevi Fraenkel, Mathematiker; Palästina * Philipp Frank, Mathematiker, Physiker, Philosoph; USA * Kurt Friedrichs, Mathematiker; USA * Hilda Geiringer, Mathematikerin; USA * Kurt Gödel, Mathematiker, Logiker; USA * Emil Julius Gumbel, Mathematiker; Frankreich, USA * Hans Arnold Heilbronn, Mathematiker; Großbritannien, Kanada * Grete Hermann, Mathematikerin, Physikerin, Philosophin; Dänemark, England * Ernst Hellinger, Mathematiker; USA * Kurt Hirsch, Mathematiker, England * Cornelius Lanczos, Mathematiker, Physiker; USA, Irland * Martin Löb, Mathematiker, Großbritannien * Kurt Mahler, Mathematiker; Großbritannien, Australien * Richard von Mises, Mathematiker; Türkei, USA * Bernhard Neumann, Mathematiker, England, Australien * Hanna Neumann, Mathematikerin, Australien * John von Neumann, Mathematiker; USA * Emmy Noether, Mathematikerin; USA * Fritz Noether, Mathematiker; UdSSR * Robert Remak, Mathematiker; Niederlande * Otto Szász, Mathematiker; USA * Issai Schur, Mathematiker; Palästina * Carl Ludwig Siegel, Mathematiker; Norwegen, USA * Olga Taussky-Todd, Mathematikerin; USA * Otto Toeplitz, Mathematiker; Israel * Hermann Weyl, Mathematiker; Schweiz, USA Naturwissenschaftler und Mediziner * Paul Alsberg, Mediziner und Anthropologe; England * Selmar Aschheim, Mediziner; Frankreich * Max Bergmann, Chemiker; USA * Rudolf Bernstein, Ingenieur; Schweiz * Hans Bethe, Physiker * Felix Bloch, Physiker, USA * Paul Borchardt, Geologe und Geograph * John W. Cahn, Chemiker; USA * Max Delbrück, Biophysiker; USA * Martin Deutsch, Physiker; USA * Carl Djerassi, Chemiker (Antibabypille), Schriftsteller * Lily Ehrenfried, Ärztin und Heilgymnastikerin; Frankreich * Albert Einstein, Physiker * Walter M. Elsasser, Physiker * Paul Peter Ewald, Physiker * James Franck, Physiker * Erwin Freundlich Astrophysiker; USA * Herbert Freundlich, Chemiker; England * Otto Frisch, Physiker; England * Dennis Gábor, Ingenieur; England * Oscar Gans, Dermatologe; Indien * Edgar Goldschmid, Pathologe und Medizinhistoriker; Schweiz * Richard Goldschmidt, Biologe; USA * Rudolf Goldschmidt, Ingenieur und Erfinder; England * Kurt Goldstein, Neurologe, Psychologe; Niederlande, USA * Maria Goeppert-Mayer, Physikerin, USA * Heinz Guttfeld, Meteorologe; Palästina/Israel * Fritz Haber, Chemiker; England * Gerald Hass, Mediziner; England * Werner Henle, Virologe; USA * Walter Heitler, Physiker, Exil 1933–1949 Vereinigtes Königreich, Republik Irland * Gerhard Herzberg, Chemiker und Physiker; Kanada * Theodore von Kármán, Ingenieur; USA * Paul Kimmelstiel, Pathologe; USA * Hans Adolf Krebs, Biochemiker; England * Walter Kohn, Physiker; England, Kanada, USA * Edith Leffmann, Medizinerin, Belgien, Frankreich * Kurt Lewin; Psychologe; USA * Fritz Albert Lipmann, Biochemiker; USA * Emil Meirowsky, Mediziner (Dermatologe); USA * Karl Wilhelm Meissner, Physiker; USA * Leonard Mandel; Physiker; England, USA * Lise Meitner, Physikerin * Eugen Merzbacher, Physiker; USA * Otto Fritz Meyerhof, Biochemiker; Frankreich, USA * Carl Neuberg, Biochemiker; Palästina, USA * Rudolf Nissen, Chirurg; Istanbul, New York * Lothar Nordheim; Physiker, USA * Max Ferdinand Perutz, Biochemiker; England * Rudolf Peierls, Physiker; England * Michael Polanyi, Chemiker, Philosoph; England * Paul Pulewka, Pharmazeut, Toxikologe; Türkei * Hans Reichenbach, Physiker, Wissenschaftstheoretiker, Philosoph; 1933 Türkei; 1938 USA * Fritz Rohrlich, Physiker; Israel, USA * Hans Rosenberg, Physiker; Chicago, USA, Istanbul, Türkei * Edwin Salpeter, Physiker; Australien, England, USA * Fritz Schajowicz, Pathologe; Bologna, Buenos Aires * Philipp Schwartz, Neuropathologe; Schweiz, USA; erreichte in Verhandlungen mit der türkischen Regierung die Aufnahme von 300 emigrierten Wissenschaftlern (und Angehörigen) in der Türkei * Otto Stern, Physiker, USA * Leó Szilárd, Physiker; USA * Edward Teller, Physiker; USA * Victor Weisskopf, Physiker; USA * Eugene Paul Wigner, Physiker; USA * Emil Wolf, Physiker; England, USA Geistes- und Sozialwissenschaftler Emigration vor Beginn der NS-Herrschaft Für eine Reihe von Personen, die Deutschland oder Österreich aus verschiedenen Gründen – häufig jedoch wegen des politischen Klimas und des Vormarsches der Nationalsozialisten – bereits vor der NS-Zeit verlassen hatten, wurde die neue Heimat aufgrund ihrer Gegnerschaft zum oder zu erwartenden Verfolgung im Nationalsozialismus nachträglich zum Exil. * Arthur Lenhoff, Arbeitsrechts-Professor an der Universität Wien, im März 1938 von einer Vortragsreise in die Schweiz nicht zurückgekehrt, sondern in die USA emigriert * Roman Rosdolsky, marxistischer Historiker und Ökonom, 1934 emigriert aus Österreich * Walther Schücking, Völkerrechtler und Pazifist, seit 1930 erster ständiger Richter am Weltgerichtshof in Den Haag * Alfred Vagts, Historiker und Lyriker, 1932 emigriert * Hans Wehberg, Völkerrechtler und Pazifist, seit 1928 in Genf Emigration aus dem NS-Herrschaftsbereich Auch unter den Geistes- und Sozialwissenschaftlern emigrierten viele – zumindest auch – aufgrund der rassistischen Verfolgung wegen ihrer jüdischen Vorfahren aus dem Machtbereich des Nationalsozialismus, ab 30. Januar 1933 aus dem Deutschen Reich, ab 12. März 1938 aus dem annektierten Österreich. * Wilhelm Abegg, Politiker; Schweiz * Rudolf Arnheim, Kunstpsychologe; Exil: 1933 Rom. 1939 London. 1940 New York * Fritz Baade, Volkswirt; 1935 Türkei * Fritz Bauer, Jurist, 1935 Dänemark, dann Schweden, Rückkehr 1949 * Max Beer, Journalist und Historiker; 1934 England * Walter A. Berendsohn, Literaturwissenschaftler, 1933 Dänemark, 1943 Schweden * W. Michael Blumenthal, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler, Historiker * Karl Bühler, Psychologe, Sprachtheoretiker und Charlotte Bühler, Psychologin; Norwegen, USA * Helene Deutsch, Psychoanalytikerin; USA * Liselotte Dieckmann, Komparatistin; Türkei, später USA * Ernst Engelberg, Historiker * Otto Fenichel, Psychoanalytiker * Ernst Fraenkel, Wirtschaftshistoriker * Sigmund Freud, Psychoanalytiker * Paul Friedländer, Philologe; USA * Walter Friedlaender, Kunsthistoriker; USA * Walter Friedländer, Sozialpädagoge; über Paris nach USA * Kurt von Fritz, Philologe: England * Erich Fromm, Psychoanalytiker, Sozialpsychologe, Philosoph; USA * Peter Gay, Historiker, Psychoanalytiker; USA * Dietrich Gerhard, Historiker; USA * Melitta Gerhard, Literaturhistorikerin; USA * Henry Glade, Sprachwissenschaftler, über Italien und Kuba in die USA * James Goldschmidt, Jurist; Uruguay * Ernst Gombrich, Kunsthistoriker * Henryk Grossmann, Ökonom, Statistiker, Historiker; über Paris und London nach USA * Gotthard Günther, Philosoph; über Italien und Südafrika in die USA * Franz Gutmann, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler; USA * George W. F. Hallgarten, Historiker; USA * Eduard Heimann, Sozial- und Wirtschaftswissenschaftler; USA * Hermann Heller, Jurist; Spanien * Albert Hensel, Rechtswissenschaftler; Italien * Albert O. Hirschman, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler, Soziologe; über Frankreich, Italien, Frankreich in die USA * Max Horkheimer, Soziologe; USA * Werner Jaeger, Philologe; USA * Marie Jahoda, Sozialpsychologin; England * Ernst Kantorowicz, Mittelalterhistoriker; 1938 über Großbritannien in die USA * Ernst Kapp; kurz England, 1939 USA * Erich Kaufmann, Jurist; Niederlande * Robert Kempner, Jurist; Italien, USA * Friedrich Kessler, Jurist; USA * Otto Kirchheimer, Jurist; Frankreich, USA * Henry Kissinger, Politikwissenschaftler; USA * Wolfgang Köhler, Psychologe; USA * René König, Sprach- und Sozialwissenschaftler (Soziologe); Schweiz * Julius Kraft, Soziologe und Philosoph, Niederlande und USA * Ernst Kris, Kunsthistoriker * Arthur Kronfeld, Dichter, Psychiater, Psychologe, Psychotherapeut und Sexologe; Schweiz, UdSSR * Robert René Kuczynski, Ökonom und Demograph; England * Jürgen Kuczynski, Historiker und Wirtschaftswissenschaftler, England * Paul Felix Lazarsfeld, Soziologe; USA * Wolfgang Leonhard, Historiker, Journalist; Schweden, UdSSR * Theodore Levitt, (1925–2006), Wirtschaftswissenschaftler, Professor an der Harvard Business School * Adolph Lowe, geb. Löwe, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler * Paul Maas, klassischer Philologe * Golo Mann, Historiker * Herbert Marcuse, Philosoph, Soziologe; Schweiz, Frankreich, USA * Hans Mayer, Literaturwissenschaftler; Frankreich, Schweiz * Susanne Miller, Historikerin; England * Ludwig von Mises, Ökonom; Schweiz, USA * Oskar Morgenstern, Ökonom; USA * Hans Morgenthau, Politikwissenschaftler * Erich Neumann, Psychologe; Schweiz, Palästina * Franz Neumann, Jurist, Politikwissenschaftler; England, USA * Arthur Nussbaum, Jurist; USA * Erwin Panofsky, Kunsthistoriker; USA * Fritz Perls, Psychoanalytiker; Amsterdam, Südafrika, USA * Nikolaus Pevsner, Kunsthistoriker * Karl Polanyi, Ökonom; England * Ernst Rabel, Jurist; USA * Egon Ranshofen-Wertheimer, Diplomat und Politikwissenschaftler * Wilhelm Reich, Psychoanalytiker * Eugen Rosenstock-Huessy, Soziologe, Rechtshistoriker; USA * Wilhelm Röpke, Ökonom; Türkei, Schweiz * Hans Rothfels, Historiker * Alexander Rüstow, Ökonom; Türkei * Rosa Schapire, Kunsthistorikerin * Scharlach, Otto, Rechtsanwalt; Schweiz * Fritz Schulz, Jurist; England * Alphons Silbermann, Sozialwissenschaftler (Soziologe); Niederlande, Frankreich, Australien * Anna Siemsen, Pädagogin; Schweiz * Hans Simons, Jurist, Verwaltungsbeamter und Politikwissenschaftler; USA * Leo Spitzer, Romanist und Literaturtheoretiker * Hans Staudinger, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler; USA * Fritz Stern, Historiker * William Stern, Psychologe; USA sowie dessen Frau Clara Stern * Georg Swarzenski, Kunsthistoriker; USA sowie sein Sohn Hanns Swarzenski * Emanuel Treu, Pfadfinderführer, Jurist, Diplomat; Schweiz * Adrien Turel, Psychoanalytiker, Sozialwissenschaftler, Autor; Schweiz * Hans Weil, Pädagoge; Italien, USA * Felix Weil, Soziologe; USA * Max Wertheimer, Psychologe; Tschechoslowakei, USA * Edgar Wind, Kunsthistoriker und Philosoph, Hamburg; England, USA * Ernst Karl Winter, Soziologe und ehemaliger Wiener Vizebürgermeister; USA * Curt Wormann, Bibliothekar und Literaturwissenschaftler; Palästina Philosophen und Theologen * Theodor W. Adorno, Soziologe, Philosoph; Oxford, USA * Günther Anders, geb. Stern, Philosoph * Hannah Arendt, politische Philosophin; Frankreich, USA * Kurt Baier, Moralphilosoph; 1938 aus Wien, England, Australien * Jehoschua Bar-Hillel, israelischer analytischer Philosoph * Walter Benjamin, Philosoph und Literaturkritiker; Frankreich * Gustav Bergmann, Philosoph, Positivist; 1938 aus Wien in die USA. * Ernst Bloch, Philosoph und Karola Bloch (Schriftstellerin) * Werner Gottfried Brock, Mediziner und Philosoph; England * Constantin Brunner, Philosoph; Niederlande * Martin Buber, Philosoph; 1938 Palästina * Rudolf Carnap, Philosoph, Positivist (Wiener Kreis); 1931 bis 1935 in Prag; ab 1936 USA * Ernst Cassirer, Philosoph, Kunsthistoriker; Schweden, USA * Walter Dubislav, Philosoph, Positivist (Berliner Gesellschaft), Naturwissenschaftler; 1936 nach Prag * Leonard H. Ehrlich, Philosoph; Wien, 1939; USA * Hans Ehrenberg, Theologe, England * Emil Fackenheim, Philosoph und Rabbi;England, Kanada * Herbert Feigl, Philosoph, Positivist (Wiener Kreis); schon 1930 wegen Antisemitismus in die USA * Friedrich Wilhelm Foerster, Philosoph; Frankreich, Portugal, USA * Philipp Frank, Philosoph, Positivist; Wien und Prag, 1938 in die USA * Hermann Levin Goldschmidt, Philosoph; Schweiz * Heinrich Gomperz, Philologe, Philosoph; Wien, schon 1935 in die USA * Gotthard Günther, Philosoph, Logiker; über Italien und Südafrika nach USA * Julius Guttmann, Religionsphilosoph; Palästina * Fritz Heinemann, Philosoph; Türkei, England * Carl Gustav Hempel, Philosoph; Belgien, USA * Dietrich von Hildebrand, Philosoph, religiöser Schriftsteller; Österreich bis 1938, USA * Richard Hönigswald, Philosoph; USA * Hans Jonas, Philosoph; über London nach Jerusalem, nach dem Krieg USA * Felix Kaufmann, Rechtswissenschaftler, Philosoph, Positivist und Unternehmer; aus Wien 1938 in die USA * Walter Kaufmann, Níetzsche-Kenner; 1939 in die USA (später Princeton) * Hans Kelsen, Rechtsphilosoph; Positivist; USA * Jacob Klein, Philosoph, Mathematiker; USA * Raymond Klibansky, Philosoph; Niederlande, England, Kanada * Paul Oskar Kristeller, Philosoph, Renaissanceforscher; Italien, USA * Richard Kroner, Philosoph, Theologe; Großbritannien, USA * Helmut Kuhn, Philosoph; USA. * Pinchas Lapide, Theologe; England, Palästina * Theodor Lessing, Philosoph * Arthur Liebert, Philosoph; Serbien, England * Karl Löwith, Philosoph; Italien, Japan, USA * Georg Lukács, Philosoph, KP; 1933 aus Deutschland nach Moskau (dort 1941 kurz verhaftet) * Ludwig Marcuse, Philosoph; Frankreich, Russland, USA * Werner Marx, Philosoph * Johannes Messner, Theologe, Rechtswissenschaftler und Politiker, floh aus Wien über die Schweiz nach England * Philip Merlan, Philosophiehistoriker, 1940 aus Wien in die USA * Arnold Metzger; Phänomenologe; Exil ab 1937 (?) in England und den USA * Georg Misch, Philosophie (Göttinger Hermeneutik), nach England * Otto Neurath, Philosoph, Positivist (Wiener Kreis), aktiver Sozialist (Münchener Räterepublik, Wien), seit 1934 aus politischen Gründen in den Niederlanden, 1940 Flucht nach England * Helmuth Plessner, Philosoph, Soziologe; Türkei, Niederlande * Karl Popper (Sir Karl Popper), Philosoph; Neuseeland (1937), Großbritannien * Hans Reichenbach, Philosoph, Positivist (Berliner Gesellschaft); in die USA (Kalif.) * Nicholas Rescher, Philosoph, USA (als Kind) * Josef Schleifstein, Philosoph; Tschechoslowakei, England * Ulrich Sonnemann, Philosoph; Wien, Zürich, Brüssel, USA * Edith Stein, Philosophin; Niederlande (1942 in Auschwitz ermordet) * Leo Strauss, Philosoph; Frankreich, England, USA * Paul Tillich, Systematischer Theologe * Ernst Tugendhat, Philosoph; Schweiz, Venezuela (als Kind) * Eric Voegelin, Politikwissenschaftler, Philosoph; aus Wien 1938 in die USA * Friedrich Waismann, Philosoph, Positivist (Wiener Kreis), aus Wien 1937 nach England (Cambridge) * Richard Rudolf Walzer, Altphilologe, Philosoph und Orientalist; Italien, England * Karl August Wittfogel, Soziologe, Sinologe, KPD; USA (Columbia/New York; Washington/Seattle) Sport * Kurt Landauer, Präsident des FC Bayern München * Emanuel Lasker, Schachmeister * Helene Mayer, Fechterin und Lehrerin * Stefan Rosenbauer, Fechter und Fotograf Wirtschaft und Justiz *Max Alsberg, Anwalt und Notar; Schweiz *Alfred Apfel, Jurist; Frankreich *Hans von Hentig, Kriminologe; USA *Otto Kahn-Freund, Richter; Großbritannien *Marianne Laqueur Computerspezialistin, Emigration in die Türkei *Edzard Reuter Manager, Emigration in die Türkei * Kurt Tuchler Richter, Israel *Carl von Weinberg Vertreter religiöser Organisationen *Kurt Blumenfeld, Präsident der Zionistischen Vereinigung für Deutschland; Palästina Erfinder und Unternehmer * Friedrich Schächter, über 100 Patente ua für Fisher Space Pen, BIC Feuerzeug, BIC Nassrasierer sowie Kugelschreiberprüfmaschinen Siehe auch bei de.wikipedia *Auswanderung *Exil *Schulen im Exil *Exil in der Türkei 1933–1945 *Deutsches Exil in der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus *Exilliteratur *Deutschsprachige Exilpresse (1933–1945) *Wikipedia-Liste bekannter deutscher USA-Emigranten Literatur zum Thema * Richard Drews, Alfred Kantorowicz: Verboten und verbrannt. Deutsche Literatur 12 Jahre unterdrückt. München 1947 * Alfred Vagts: Deutsch-amerikanische Rückwanderung. Heidelberg 1960 * Werner Berthold (Hrsg.): Exil-Literatur 1933–1945. Katalog zur Ausstellung der Deutschen Bibliothek. Frankfurt 1965 * Werner Röder, Herbert A. Strauss (Hrsg.): Biographisches Handbuch der deutschsprachigen Emigration nach 1933 (= International Biographical Dictionary of Central European Emigrés 1933–1945). 3 Bände, Saur, München u. a. 1980–1983 * Conrad Pütter: Rundfunk gegen das „Dritte Reich“. Deutschsprachige Rundfunkaktivitäten im Exil 1933–1945. Ein Handbuch. Saur, München u. a. 1986, ISBN 3-598-10470-7 * Jacques Grandjonc: Zone der Ungewißheit. Exil und Internierung in Südfrankreich 1933–1944. Rowohlt, Reinbek 1993, ISBN 3499191385 (französisches Original 1990, ISBN 2904631933) * Wolfram Fischer (Hrsg.): Exodus der Wissenschaften aus Berlin. Fragestellungen – Ergebnisse – Desiderate. Entwicklungen vor und nach 1933. Berlin 1994 (Akademie der Wissenschaften, Forschungsbericht 7) * Sybille Gerstengarbe: Die erste Entlassungswelle von Hochschullehrern deutscher Hochschulen aufgrund des Gesetzes zur Wiederherstellung des Berufsbeamtentums vom 7.4.1933. In: Berichte zur Wissenschaftsgeschichte. 17, 1994, S. 17–39. * Marianne Hassler (Hrsg.): Der Exodus aus Nazideutschland und die Folgen. Jüdische Wissenschaftler im Exil. Attempto, Tübingen 1997, ISBN 3893082654. * Claus-Dieter Krohn, Patrik von zur Mühlen, Gerhard Paul, Lutz Winckler (Hrsg.): Handbuch der deutschsprachigen Emigration 1933–1945. WBG, Darmstadt 1998, ISBN 353413723X. * Jochen Brüning u. a.: Terror and exile: persecution and expulsion of mathematicians from Berlin between 1933 and 1945; an Exhibition on the Occasion of the International Congress of Mathematicians, Technische Universität Berlin, August 19–27, 1998. Berlin 1998. * Ulrike Wendland: Biographisches Handbuch deutschsprachiger Kunsthistoriker im Exil. Leben und Werk der unter dem Nationalsozialismus verfolgten und vertriebenen Wissenschaftler. Saur, München 1999, ISBN 3-598-11339-0. * Konrad Jarausch: Die Vertreibung der jüdischen Studenten und Professoren von der Berliner Universität unter dem NS-Regime. In: Jahrbuch für Universitätsgeschichte. 1, 1998, S. 112–133. * Cordula Lissner: Den Fluchtweg zurückgehen. Remigration nach Nordrhein und Westfalen 1945–1955. Klartext-Verlag, Essen 2006. * Sandra Wiesinger-Stock/Erika Weinzierl/Konstantin Kaiser (Hrsg.): Vom Weggehen. Zum Exil von Kunst und Wissenschaft. Wien 2006, ISBN 3854761821 (Exilforschung heute, 1). * Cilly Kugelmann (Hrsg.): Heimat und Exil. Emigration der deutschen Juden nach 1933. Jüdischer Verlag, Frankfurt 2006, ISBN 978-3-633-54222-2 (Begleitbuch zur gleichnamigen Ausstellung, Jüdisches Museum Berlin: 29. September 2006 bis 9. April 2007; Haus der Geschichte, Bonn: 17. Mai bis 7. Oktober 2007; Zeitgeschichtliches Forum Leipzig: Dezember 2007 bis April 2008). * Katalog zur Ausstellung der Deutschen Bibliothek, Frankfurt am Main 1985, Die jüdische Emigration aus Deutschland 1933 - 1941; Die Geschichte einer Austreibung, Druckerei und Verlag: Otto Lembeck, Frankfurt am Main, ISBN 3-7657-1333-3 unter Mitwirkung des Leo Baeck Instituts, New York * Andreas W. Daum, Hartmut Lehmann, James J. Sheehan (Hrsg.): The Second Generation. Émigrés from Nazi Germany as Historians. Berghahn Books, New York 2016, ISBN 978-1-78238-985-9. Weblinks * Gesellschaft für Exilforschung e. V. * Österreichische Gesellschaft für Exilforschung (öge) * Exil-Archiv: virtuelles „Zentrum der verfolgten Künste“ * Mathematiker im Exil auf der Flucht vor den Nazis (134 Personen) (doc-Datei; 610 kB) * Lexikon verfolgter Musiker und Musikerinnen der NS-Zeit * Walter-A.-Berendsohn Forschungsstelle für deutsche Exilliteratur * DRAFD-Wiki Deutsche in der Résistance, in den Streitkräften der Antihitlerkoalition und der Bewegung „Freies Deutschland“ * Künste im Exil virtuelle Ausstellung * !Liste bekannter deutschsprachiger Emigranten und Exilanten !Liste bekannter deutschsprachiger Emigranten und Exilanten